ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Columbus Circle
Columbus Circle is a famous traffic circle where Eighth Avenue, Broadway, Central Park South (West 59th Street), and Central Park West intersect. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters Upon being possessed by Vinz Clortho, Louis Tully was seen emerging from the southern part of Central Park at the Merchant's Gate. He walked past the USS Maine National Monument and mistook a horse for Zuul and tried to make contact. The Coachman asked Louis if he wanted a ride. Vinz flared his red eyes at him and ran off in a rant about how everyone will perish in flames, knocking over a woman's bag. The next night, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was manifested at Columbus Circle then walked up Central Park West. Ghostbusters II In late 1989, Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore, in Ecto-1, turned off of 2 Columbus Circle onto Broadway while on their way to entertain at a birthday party. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series During one of his dreams, Ray Stantz witnessed the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, with his face, march down 2 Columbus Circle. The day after Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Zeddemore's wedding, Janine Melnitz met with Dana Barrett at the Pequod's on Columbus. Soon after they started talking, vehicles on Columbus Circle began to float in the air. Later that day, the strange phenomenon was studied by Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler. While there were conflicting readings, it was apparent a localized entity was able to make changes on the subatomic level. As the Ghostbusters' studies progressed, some vehicles came crashing back down to the ground. Columbus Circle was soon showered with Blood Rain. A few hours later, the vehicles ceased to float. Trivia *During filming for the first movie, all-night shooting sessions turned Columbus Circle look like a "combat zone." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 184 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The area around Central Park West and Columbus Circle looked like a combat zone during the all-night shooting sessions for the grand finale." *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's entrance was done in front of a bluescreen traveling matte shot at Entertainment Effects Group. The New York location as lit up for blocks with giant arc lights and populated with 500 screaming extras running in terror. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 188. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Entertainment Effects Group stagehands prepare for a bluescreen traveling matte shot of the Stay-Puft marshmallow man's grand entrance. For its accompanying live-action element - shot in New York - Laszlo Kovacs and his crew had Columbus Circle and all visible side-streets lit up for blocks with giant power-draining arc lights. Five hundred screaming extras stampeded on cue, running headlong through the streets and climbing over cars." *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1, page 5, the Blues Brothers' Bluesmobile is parked near Ray Puft's left foot. *In Ghostbusters #14 Page Seven **Outside but floating is Professor Dweeb's van, the version seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Slob" **Across the street is a Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" *In Ghostbusters #14 Page Eight **The St. Patrick's Day Parade banner on the light pole has a picture of the IDW canon's Mayor and a picture of the Mayor's Wife from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" where she was the honorary grand marshal of the St. Patrick's Day Parade. **Peter and Ray study the DeLorean from the Back to the Future franchise. *In Ghostbusters #14 Page 9 **The bus that crashes down is visually based on the one Peter captures the Bus Ghost in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" **Behind the bus is the USS Maine Monument. ***The monument was previously seen in the first movie during the "Keymaster" scene before the possessed Louis talks to the horse. *In Ghostbusters #14 Page 14 **Floating around are ***Roland Jackson's Mustang from Extreme Ghostbusters ***Sherlock Holmes' Motor Car from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Elementary My Dear Winston" ***Spengler Speedster from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" ***Eagle-5, the Winnebago from "Spaceballs", the "I ♥ Uranus" bumper sticker is visible *In Ghostbusters #14 Page 15 **In the background is the right tower of the AOL Time Warner Center. **Floating between the taxi cab and the police car is the Ray Runner from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" **The police car is the one used by the Blues Brothers. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters *Chapter 20: Keymaster *Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man Ghostbusters II *Chapter 01: Start Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #1 **Volume 2 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ****Mentioned by Peter on page 12. Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.12). Peter says: "Those cars stopped floating on Columbus hours ago." References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter20sc001.png|USS Maine National Monument GB1film1999chapter20sc002.png GB1film1999chapter20sc007.png GB1film1999chapter20sc008.png GB1film1999chapter27sc006.png GB1film1999chapter27sc010.png GB1film1999chapter27sc011.png GB2film1999chapter01sc042.png|As seen in Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon RayPuftMarshmallowMan02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 ColumbusCircleIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 ColumbusCircleIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations